Recently, as input interfaces of mobile terminals such as cellular phones or digital cameras, touch panels are frequently used. As the types of touch panel, there are a capacitive type, a resistive type, an infrared ray shielding type, and the like.
For example, in a capacitive-type touch panel, the position of a finger is detected by detecting a change in the electrostatic capacity by using electrodes arranged at each position. The electrostatic capacity of the electrode increases as an object causing a change in the electrostatic capacity such as a finger approaches. On the other hand, the electrostatic capacity of the electrode decreases as the object is located farther away.
As above, in a terminal having the capacitive-type touch panel, generally, the function is realized by detecting a touch on a touch panel based on the magnitude of the electrostatic capacity.
However, in a case where a user wears a glove, and it is difficult to touch the touch panel with a bare hand, the electrostatic capacity does not change even when the touch panel is touched by the user. Accordingly, it is difficult to detect a user operation.
In order to respond to such a case, there is a technique in which the resistance value of a touch sensor is measured, in a case where the resistance value is greater than a reference value, a user is determined to have worn a glove, and a threshold value used for determining On/Off of a touch panel operation is set to be lower than a case of a bare hand (JP-A-2008-33701). According to such a technique, by setting the threshold value to be lower in a case where the user wears a glove, the sensitivity of the touch panel can be improved.